


25 Reasons Why

by meh_meh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Should I tag anything else, What Have I Done, do I need more tags, i really have no idea what is going on, just ksoo trying to propose, probably not, so cringeworthy, that´s probably it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_meh/pseuds/meh_meh
Summary: Kyungsoo is looking for creative ways how to propose to a certain someone.One very creative way is to tell that somebody why he hates him.





	25 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> English is not my first language

Dear Byun Baekhyun,

25\. 25 is the number of years we´ve known each other. So please let me present you 25 reasons why I really hate you.

 

Reason number 1- Because of the sparkle in you eyes when you talk about something you love. And because you look at me as if I was the most precious- I certainly am not.

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun jumped like an excited puppy, tugging on his boyfriend’s sleeve.

“What, Baek?” Kyungsoo sighed, circling his arm around Baekhyun’s waist so he won’t fall.

“You see that advertisement up there? The Girls Generation’s concert?”

“Yeah?”

“I looove Girls Generation!” Baekhyun exclaimed, eyes twinkling.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo replied: “I know, Baek. I’m aware of your obsession.” earning a smack from his boyfriend.

“I love them! I am their biggest fan!” he shouted proudly.

“I know. You probably love them more than you love me.”

Baekhyun looked scandalized. “Me? Never! I love my penguin the most!”

People began to stare, but Kyungsoo could care less. He was too mesmerized by his boyfriend’s shining eyes.

“Soo? Are you even listening to me?” sensing his boyfriend’s attention drifting away, Baekhyun waved both of his hands in front of Kyungsoo’s face, almost stabbing himself in the eye.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo blurted out of sudden.

Baekhyun only smiled wider. “I know. I love you too. Now pay attention to me.”

 

Reason number 2- Your love for food

 

“I swear, Kyungsoo. This is the best thing I have ever eaten.”

“Stop exaggerating. You say that about every meal I cook.”

Shrugging, Baekhyun shoving another mouthful of rice into his mouth.

“Careful, you’ll choke.”

“I wouldn’t mind dying like this. Eating the best food of my life, cooked by the love of my life.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes just for the effect, heat creeping its way to his cheeks.

“Eat.”

 

Reason number 3- The sincerity in your voice when you sing. This is the first and also the last time I tell you this, so listen closely. I have always been jealous of your voice. Always. Though, I am happy that it´s me whom you sing to every day. I feel blessed.

 

“I am the best, losers!” Baekhyun yelled, sticking his tongue out at his best friends.

Kyungsoo sat in the corner, watching his tipsy boyfriend belting all the high notes in Girls Generation’s songs.

“Only in your dreams!” Jongdae, who was already drunk off his ass , yelled.

He tried to wrestle the microphone out of Baekhyun’s grasp, only to fail miserably.

“Hey, who chose Ed Sheeran?” Sehun, who was not as intoxicated as his older friends asked, as smooth, gentle melody filled the room.  (Ed Sheeran- Perfect)

“Mee!” Baekhyun jumped up, kicking Jongdae out of the way.

“Prepare yourself, Soo! Your man is going to sing for you!”

In that exact moment, all Kyungsoo wanted to do was to crawl under the couch and die.

Despite being drunk, Baekhyun sang the song very nicely. His voice still carried the emotion. He still managed to deliver the message of a man who was in love.

Throughout the song, Baekhyun never once broke the eye contact with his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo’s heart was thumping loudly with affection by the time Baekhyun finished the song.

“You shouldn’t have sang that song, hyung. You made Kyungsoo hyung all emotional.” Sehun laughed, making the rest of his friends coo.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo mumbled, hiding his face into his hands.

 

Reason number 4- You’re hardworking. Nobody wants a lazy boyfriend after all.

 

“Baby it’s already late.” Kyungsoo stood by the doors, watching his boyfriend typing an email to one of his subordinates.

“It’s already past midnight. No one is going to answer you at this time.” he tried again.

“I will be done in a minute. Please don’t let it bother you. You should go to sleep.”

“You said the same thing over an hour ago. Please go to bed.”

“Just few more pages. Go back to the bed. I will join yoi in a minute.”

“But I don’t want to go to bed without you.” Kyungsoo whispered, fully stepping into the room.

“I will be done in a minute, I swear.”

“You better be.” Kyungsoo pressed a light kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head, before stepping back.

“You have ten minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Reason number 5- You’re so cheesy and noisy. And your constant need of attention and affection, it’s borderline annoying. And don’t make me start about those noises you make while asleep.

But for some odd reason, I love those things.

 

“Soo?” Baek asked, while spreaded out lazily on their bed.

Kyungsoo did not look up from his book.

“Hm?”  

“I love youu~” Baekhyun sing-songed, winking cutely, even though he knew Kyungsoo was not paying attention.

For Baekhyun’s surprise, his boyfriend did respond.

“Love you too.” still not looking up from his book.

“Soo?” Baekhyun asked again, rolling around the bed.

“What, Baek?”

“Pay attention to me.”

“I´m reading right now.”

“But I want you to pay attention to me.” the 25 years old pouted.

“I will pay attention to you later. Now let me finish this book.”

 

“Soo?”

“Baek, I´ve told you, let me finish this book and I will pay attention to you later.”

“I want a kiss... Kiss me, Soo.”

Sighing in faked annoyance, Kyungsoo put his book down and turned around just to find his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, all ready for the kiss.

Pecking the elder man´s lips lightly, then leaning away.

“Satisfied now?” Kyungsoo asked, caressing the boy´s cheek gently.

“Very.” Baekhyun nodded eagerly, leaning in to steal another kiss.

“No, no. I will now finish the book. Be a good boy and let me finish it, okay?”

Baekhyun pouted. “I want you to go to bed with me. Let´s take a nap.”

“Baek-” but the said boy left no room for any kind of protest.

He simply pulled his boyfriend down with him on the bed, making himself comfortable on Kyungsoo´s chest, tucking his head under Kyungsoo´s chin. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Baekhyun only snuggled closer.

Kyungsoo, surrending, wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend, wiggling a little, and shut his eyes, deciding that a small nap won´t kill him.

The book can wait anyway. Baekhyun´s embrace is more important.

“Soo?” Baekhyun looked up, pressing a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo´s jaw.

“Hm?” the boy responded sleepily.

“I love you. A lot.”

The only response he got was a affectionate caress and a peck on the crown of his head.

It was not much, but it was enough. It was always enough for Baekhyun.

 

Reason number 6- I have to put up with your bullshit. Like really, why do I put up with it?

 

“This is terrible! So terrible!” Baekhyun was on the edge of crying.

Suddenly, even toilet paper could make him cry.

Sighing, Kyungsoo followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.

Apparently, 2 ply toilet paper was a disaster. Because Baekhyun´s butt “deserved the best of the best”, that came in the form of 3 ply toilet paper.

“Do you want me to go to the convenience store and buy you a 3 ply toilet paper?” Kyungsoo asked patiently.

He knew why Baek was so annoyed.

He was on the edge for past few days. Kyungsoo knew his boyfriend would fall over any time soon.

This happened frequently.

Job as a lawyer took its toll on Baekhyun´s mental state. Once every few months, when the load of work and responsibilities would get too much, stress draining him down and Baekhyun feels like suffocating, he breaks down.

Luckily, a few tons of ice cream and shitload of hugs from Kyungsoo would get him back on his legs again.

The first time he broke down, they got into a fight. But Kyungsoo learnt how to deal with annoyed Bakhyun to prevent any more fights.

When he saw the signs of the breakdown, he had a lot of ice cream ready in the freezer, put his own needs back, to concentrate on Baekhyun´s instead.

“No, no. I...” unable to finish his sentence, Baekhyun broke down.

Ten minutes later, he was still on the floor, still a sobbing mess.

“Hyunnie? Let´s move to the bed, shall we? I will bring you some ice cream, I will hug you and we can talk?” Kyungsoo offered.

“That would be nice.” Baekhyun smiled weakly.

“Let´s go then.”

 

Probably because you put up with mine.

 

“Can you please let me breathe for a second?! God damnit, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo shouted out of anger, which came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, he just felt the wave of annoyance as Baekhyun hugged him from behind, while he was cooking.

After taking few calming breaths, he dared not to look at Baekhyun.

He knew all too well how he will look. Like a kicked puppy.

“I-I´m sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled, slowly retreating.

Kyungsoo could imagine the tail tucked in between his legs, both eyes and ears down. A sad puppy.

Kyungsoo wanted to slap himself. He made the most important person in his life sad. He will definitely rot in hell.

 

“Soo?” Baekhyun suddenly looked so small. Despite being slightly taller with broader shoulders, he looked so small in that moment.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked, heart pounding. he turned his whole body, so he was facing Baekhyun.

He had never shouted before, and he could not imagine what the consequence will be.

“I am sorry if i did anything to upset you. I didn´t mean to... Please don´t break up with me?”

´No!´ Kyungsoo wanted to shout. ´You did nothing wrong! I should be the one apologising.´

Kyungsoo really wanted to reassure his boyfriend that it was not his fault.

It was just that the words wouldn’t come out

So they were left unspoken.

“I.... I don´t want to fight. So whatever I did wrong, I apologise.”

Three long steps and Baekhyun was straddled in Kyungsoo´s arms. Adjusting their position a little, Kyungsoo buried his face in Baekhyun´s chest and let his tears fall freely.

“Hey, why are you crying?”

“I don´t even know, really.” Kyungsoo sobbed.

He felt the warm body pulling away.

He felt Baekhyun´s slender fingers wiping his tears away, he felt Baekyhun´s lips pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Do you want to talk? Tell me what is wrong?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Alright. Do you want to lay down?” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Let´s go then.”

 

“How was your day?” Baekhyun asked, just to fill the silence. Both of them were wrapped in a blanket, Baekhyun´s arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend, legs tangled.

It was not the most comfortable position, but it was oddly comforting.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, thinking about all the words he never said aloud.

However, the kiss on his forehead told him that Baekhyun was aware. He knew. He understood.

 

Reason number 7- Because you always put others first

 

“You  look uncomfortable. You alright, man?” Jongdae asked, looking slightly worried.

“Yeah, yeah.”Baekhyun nodded.

“You sure? You look like you’really going to puke. I can always go instead of you, you know. Sehun wouldn’t mind.”

He let Jongdae rub his back in soothing circles.

“No, I want to go. I want to be there for him... Could you please help me tie it?”

Jongdae wordlessly nodded, tying the tie for him.

“Kyungsoo is soo going to kill me when he gets home.” Jongdae muttered, working on the tie.

“I will explain it to him. Don’t worry.”

“Still man, I don't think it is an good idea to go. You have fever, sore throat, and can barely stand on your own.”

“I'm fine. I don't want to disappoint Sehun.”

“Not only Kyungsoo will kill me, but also Sehun for letting you go, your doctor for not tying you to the bed and the list goes on. Why do I even bother, actually?”

Jongdae, the drama queen, fell down on the bed, with his arms spreaded out dramatically.

“Because you love me?” Baekhyun squeaked.

“Yeah, whatever. You owe me, man.”

“Sure.” Baekhyun smiled widely. “Now help me get up. We have a dance competition to attend.”

 

Reason number 8- Because you always take care of others.

 

“You´re so heavy, you ass.” Baekhyun cursed as he tried to lift Jongdae off the ground.

“Baekk.” he whined.

“You are so lucky that you´re my best friend. If you weren´t my best friend, I would have left you somewhere on the sidewalk. Let some assholes rob you or something.”

“Lucky I am your best friend then.” Jongdae smiled cheekily.

“Yeah, yeah. Sometimes I want to have asshole-ish friends.... Oh wait, I do have asshole friends.” Baekhyun deadpanned.

 

“Love you too.” Jongdae threw his arms around his friend, pulling him closer.

Baek cringed. “You stink. Let go of me.”

“Never. I will steal you from Soo.”

“Man, you are lucky he is not here right now.” Baekhyun joked, taking off his friend´s clothes.

He did not feel weird at all. They have been friends since they were toddlers. It´s not like Baekhyun hasn´t seen Jongdae naked.

“Help me out, will you?” he whined.

“Man, I love you. So lucky you´re my bestie.” Jongdae confessed.

Suddenly, Baekhyun regretted leaving his phone in the living room. He could have recorded this and use it to blackmail his friend later.

“Love you too, man. Sleep well and don´t you dare vomit. I am not cleaning that.”

Baekhyun doubted Jongdae would remember this conversation in the morning anyway.

 

Reason number 9- Because you always take care of me

 

“Come on, Soo. You need to eat. I know you have no taste in the moment, but you need to get something in.” Baekhyun fed him a little spoon after another.

“Come on, baby. Be a good boy. Eat this, then take your medicine and then I will stop bothering you. I will let you sleep, alright?”

Kyungsoo could only nod weakly and let his boyfriend feed him some disgusting porridge.

Kyungsoo shivered at the taste.

“Sorry babe, I can´t cook. This is all I managed.”

Despite his high fever, Kyungsoo still managed to glare at his boyfriend. “I´m already sick enough. Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Apparently, Baek found the said glare absolutely adorable. “Aww, baby...” ignoring his boyfriend´s question, he cooed, setting the bowl with poison away to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo.

“Here, two more spoons.”

 

“Good boy. See? It wasn´t even that hard.” Baekhyun smiled widely, his white teeth showing.

Again, Kyungsoo only glared. “I feel even more dead than before. Thank you.”

“I will let you sleep, okay?” Baekhyun shifted to stand up, but feeling surprisingly cold fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist, he looked down to see Kyungsoo´s half-closed eyes staring up at him.

“Yes, baby?” Baekhyun asked gently. Leaning down, so Kyungsoo wouldn´t have to strain his already sore throat.

“Stay with me?” Kyungsoo pushed out.

“You want me to lay down with you?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

Not even trying to hide his smile, Baekhyun took off his hoodie and slipped under the covers next to Kyungsoo.

Feeling Baekhyun laying flat against his back, Kyungsoo reached back and wrapped Baekhyun´s arm around himself, snuggling closer afterwards.

“So clingy.” Baekhyun teased, only to earn a hard kick from his sick boyfriend.

“-night, baby.” Baekhyun whispered, pulling Kyungsoo even closer.

The answer was a hum of satisfaction.

 

Reason number 10- Because of our 1 am conversations

 

“Baek, why the hell are you still awake?”

Baekhyun spun around to find his boyfriend standing by the door, barefoot, wrapped in a thick blanket.

“Shoot, did I wake you up? I am sorry.”

“No, no. I woke up because I felt cold and didn´t find you next to me... Baek, why are you up at this hour? We have to go to work in few hours.” Kyungsoo approached him, opening his cocoon a little, offering Baekhyun a bit of his own warmth.

“Sorry, couldn´t sleep. I didn´t mean to wake you up.” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, snuggling in the offered warmth.

“What about I make some hot chocolate and you tell me what is bothering you?”

“No, it is alright. Go back to sleep. I will join you later.”

Kyungsoo looked at him sternly, like his mother would when he didn´t listen. “You clearly are not okay. So we are going to talk whether you like it or not. Wait here, I will go make us some hot chocolate.”

Baekhyun wanted to cry. He had to save a whole nation his previous life to deserve a boyfriend like Kyungsoo.

 

“So, tell me. What is bothering you?” Kyungsoo asked, after he made himself comfortable on Baekhyun´s lap.

“I just... There is this case. And I don´t know whether I should  take it or not.” Baekhyun started hesitantly.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Tell me more about it.”

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo. He could see the battle that Baekhyun was having with himself.

“The case goes against all my morales.”

“In that case, do not take the job.” Kyungsoo said, as if it was nothing.

“But, the money we would get from it is really nice, I mean I would be finally able to buy you that car you wanted.”

Kyungsoo´s eyes widened. So this is the reason.

“Baby,I don´t want you to take any case that would make you uncomfortable or unhappy. All I want is you to be happy while doing your job. If it goes against your principles, drop it. Don´t take it. We do not need the money. I don´t need that car if it means you´ll be unahappy.”

By the end, Baekhyun has tears rolling down his cheeks. He definitely doesn´t deserve Kyungsoo.

“Don´t cry. Shhh. Don´t cry. Look at me. Do not take the case if you don´t want it, okay? Do not think about the money. We don´t need it.”

“We don’t need many cars. One is just enough. I like you driving me to work and then picking me up anyway. Because that way, we spend more time together. So do not hesitate and refuse to take the case, alright?”

Wiping away the tears away with his thumbs, Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun closer to himself, settling his chin on the top of Baekhyun´s head.

“I love you.” Baekhyun whispered, the sound muffled by Kyungsoo´s t-shirt.

“I love you too. Very much.”

 

Reason number 11- Because you can always make me laugh

 

“I´m tired, Baek.”

Snuggling closer, Baekhyun whispered into his chest:“I miss your smile. When was the last time you smiled?”

“I smile a lot. What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo questioned, running his fingers through the soft locks of Baekhyun´s hair.

“Do you know what I think? I think you were not hugged enough when you were little, so now you have some kind of block. You sometimes refuse to cuddle with me.”

Kyungsoo frowned. Baekhyun out of all people should know that he was hugged more than enough throughout his childhood. Baekhyun was the person who made sure he was always well hugged after all.

“Excuse me, I was hugged more than enough.”

“Smile for me, come on, Soo.” Baekhyun pouted. And God, was it the most adorable thing Kyungsoo has ever seen.

A slow smile bloomed on Kyungsoo´s face, his full lips forming a perfect heart.

His heart swelling from all the affection he felt toward the man in his arms.

“You look beautiful. Smiling like this.” Baekhyun whispered against his lips. “Always smile like this.”

 

Reason number 12- Do you know you are my sunshine? Nothing can ever make up to the radiance of your smile. You have such a beautiful smile. Looking at it makes me all giddy and jelly from all the happiness. You are most beautiful when you smile. All boxy and happy. It is so precious.

Some people say they like waking up to the sound of birds chirping outside. I find that absolutely annoying. Some like the sunlight creeping in through the window. I don´t like that either.

What I like waking up to is your beautiful, sleepy smile. I like waking up to your soft kisses on my cheek.

I like waking up to your sleeping, drooling self, next to me every morning.

 

The sound of birds chirping always annoyed Kyungsoo.

Groaning, he rolled to his other side, to face his sleeping boyfriend.

Despide the pooling drool on the pillow, Baekhyun still looked as attractive as ever. At least in Kyungsoo´s eyes.

“-morning, sunshine.” Kyungsoo smiled gently, smiling even wider after Baekhyun pulled him closer by his waist, eyes closed, but his signature boxy smile present.

“We need to get up.”

“Five more minutes.”

Kyungsoo did not even bother to protest. It was useless anyway. He gives in every morning after all.

Even if he had to be late to work every single morning, Baekhyun´s happy smile was worth all the trouble he would get into.

Nothing would ever make up for the brilliance of Baekhyun´s smile.

 

Reason number 13- Because of your imperfections....

 

“Soo.... Kyungsoo...” Baekhyun whined.

“What? Hyunnie? Don´t you have work to finish?”

It was Sunday. Their cleaning day. And Kyungsoo made Baekhyun wash their clothes. What a mistake.

“Pink...” Baekhyun whispered, clearly hiding something behind his back.

His boyfriend´s uncharacteristically demur behaviour caught Kyungsoo´s attention. “Pink what?”

Looking everywhere but his boyfriend, Baekhyun answered: “I may have or may have not turned most of your white shirts... well, pink?”

Smiling sheepishly, Baekhyun showed Kyungsoo one of the ruined shirts.

Kyungsoo had to bite the inside of his cheek not to lash out.

“You didn´t separate the colours from the whites like I told you, did you?”

Kyungsoo was sure Baekhyun threw their white shirts in the washing machine together with one of Baekhyun´s bright red Supreme hoodies. He did exactly what he was told not to do. Typical.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun made the best puppy face he could in that moment. “I´m sorry?”

He really  looked sorry.

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes. He could always buy another shirt. Or dozens of them.

And pink didn´t look like a bad change.

 

That somehow make you absolutely perfect.

 

Reason number 14- You are my best friend. When I´m with you, I can be myself. I tell you that you are weird very often, don´t I? Just sometimes, I feel like I am the weirder one out of the two of us. I am aware of the fact you think so as well. Thank you, though, for being with me despite my weirdness.  

 

Reason number 15- Without you, my life would be boring and utterly miserable

 

“Admit it, Soo.. you were bored while I was gone.” Baekhyun teased his boyfriend.

Shoving Baekhyun´s face away, Kyungsoo muttered: “Shut up.”

 

Reason number 16- Without you, I wouldn´t be half a person I am today. You Byun Baekhyun, constantly push all my buttons, that I feel like I´m gonna snap all the time. You always push me out of my comfort zone, making me crawl from under the couch or whatever hole I´m usually hiding all the time. I don´t really know if I ever showed my gratitude. Just know that you helped me form the person I am today. And I really like the person I am.

 

Reason number 17- Because you can always find me even when I don´t want to be found.  You have a gift to make all my doubts go away. You have the ability to make me feel safe. As if nothing could ever go wrong, while I have you by my side. You make me feel like I belong. You make me feel like the most beautiful person walking on the Earth.

 

Baekhyun picked up the phone after third ring. “Hello? Byun Baekhyun listening.”

“Baekhyun? Minseok here.”

“Oh, hyung! What´s up. Why are you calling my work number?”

“It´s about Kyungsoo....” the older male started.

Hearing his boyfriend´s name, Baekhyun straightened immediately, attention fully on what the elder male had to say.

“Is everything alright?”

“Uhm, well something happened at work and Kyungsoo just left. I think he snapped. I tried calling him but he´s not answering. He never did this before and I´m little worried. Could you please try calling him? Just to make sure he´s alright.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I will call him immediately. Thank you for letting me know. Bye, hyung.”

 

His heart beating widely, Baekhyun dialed Kyungsoo´s number. He hoped Kyungsoo didn´t do anything stupid.

Kyungsoo did not pick up, what only made Baekhyun worry more.

Obviously, his boyfriend was in distress. He had never declined his phone calls before.

There is only few places Kyungsoo would go when he didn´t want to be found.

Home was not one of them, because that would be just too easy.

After sending about million messages, trying to call him about dozen times, he called his secretary to inform her that he was done for the day.

 

“I knew I would find you here.” Baekhyun smiled gently, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo did not answer.

“You are so predictable.” Baekhyun teased, and again, no answer.

“Mind telling what happened?”

“I´m not... really sure.” Kyungsoo looked hesitant.

Turning his whole body toward Kyungsoo, he took his boyfriend´s fave into his hands.

“Baby, I´m here for you. You can talk to me. I won´t judge.”

“It´s just.... I don´t know if I made the right choice.”

“What choice?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing Kyungsoo´s back in soothing circles.

“Dropping the safe work in the office and opening the restaurant...” Kyungsoo confessed, catching Baekhyun off guard.

He never knew Kyungsoo had this problem. He looked so sure of himself when he decided to leave the safety of the office and open his own restaurant.

“Why so?”

“I just... I don´t think I´m good enough....”

Baekhyun wanted to scoff. Kyungsoo? And not good enough?

“What are you even talking about? Your food is amazing.”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo wiggled out of Baekhyun´s hold. “It´s not that. I just... there will always be people who are... better. I don´t know if I have enough skills. I... I don´t want to let Minseok hyung down.”

Looking up at Baekhyun, he added: “I don´t want to let you down.”

“Baby. Look at me.” Baekhyun lifted Kyungsoo´s face with two fingers, so their eyes were on the same level.

“There will always be people better than you...” he was cut off by Kyungsoo´s scoff.

“No, let me finish. There will always be people who are better than you. It´s a fact. We cannot do anything about that. But you need to remember why you cook. You cook because you love it. You always put so much love in every single dish you make. Believe me when I tell you that people can taste the love and effort you put into cooking the dish. That´s why they keep coming back. They know you love what you do. Cooking is not just work to you. It is your passion and you are happy when you cook. I´ve seen you cooking,Soo. You literally glow whenever you cook. It´s endearing.”

“Baek...” Kyungsoo was speechless.

“Listen to me. I will always support you. No matter what. Don´t be afraid of letting me down, because you won´t. Stop doubting in yourself. You are an amazing cook and the world deserves to taste your amazing food.”

“I love you.” was the only thing Kyungsoo managed to choke out.

“I love you too. Shall we go home? It´s getting dark.”

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“How did you know?”

“Know what?” Baekhyun asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other secured tightly in Kyungsoo´s grasp.

“That I was in trouble.”

“Minseok hyung called me. What reminds me, give him a call. He is worried about you.”

Nodding, Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun´s hand to fish out his own phone.

In the midst of dialing the elder´s number, Kyungsoo looked up, at Baekhyun.

Feeling his boyfriend´s stare, Baekhyun hummed, question unsaid.

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun only smiled, finding his boyfriend´s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Reason number 18- Because of our ups and downs. Why are you always so understanding? Sometimes I hope you would scream at me and tell me what an ass I am being. Why are you so nice?

 

“Let´s have a break.” Kyungsoo breathed out, out of sudden, shocking Baekhyun.

“W-what? Are you breaking up with me?”

“No. No. Just.... let´s take a break.”

Trying hard to hide his sadness, Baekhyun asked: “Why?”

Kyungsoo dared not to look at him. He was playing with his own fingers. “I just find... everything overwhelming. I feel like we´re moving too fast.”

Baekhyun nodded

“Whatever you want. Take your time... Just... remember I will always be here for you.”

 Kyungsoo called him the first thing next morning, crying and apologizing.

 

Reason number 19- Because every memory I have somehow contains you. You were here with me from the very beginning. Thank you.

 

“Hello, my name is Baekhyun. Let´s be friends.”

 

Reason number 20- Because you are

 

“Good morning, Soo.”

“Goodbye, Soo.”

“Welcome home, Soo.”

“I love you, Soo.”

“Goodnight, Soo.”

“I love you a lot, Soo.”

 

Reason number 21- Because you love me

 

The first time those three seemingly innocent words were spoken was three weeks into their official relationship.

Baekhyun, being Baekhyun took the initiative once again.

They were shopping for a present for Jongdae, when Baekhyun suddenly blurted out those three words.

“I love you.”

He couldn´t help himself. Kyungsoo looked almost ethreal in simple jeans and a t-shirt. Eve under that terrible lightning of the shopping mall.

Kyungsoo only stared back at him.

It took Kyungsoo another two weeks to say it back.

It´s not that Kyungsoo didn´t feel the same. He has been in love with Baekhyun since he could remember. He just never dared to say it aloud.

And when Baekhyun suddenly blurted out those words, he didn´t know how to react. It was as if his brain suddenly stopped working, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Before he could even try to say it back, Baekhyun turned away, clearly disappointed in his lack of response.

 

“I love you.” there. Kyungsoo finally said those three words back.

They were at Baekhyun´s, watching a movie none of them actually paid attention to.

The smile that bloomed on Baekhyun´s face was simply priceless. It was the most gorgeous thing Kyungsoo has ever seen.

“I love you too.” he replied, claiming Kyungsoo´s lips in a gentle kiss.

 

Reason number 22- Because I love you. You know I’m not as affectionate person as you are. You know I am not into PDA, and would rather show you my affection in the privacy of our home. Maybe because I´ve been in love with you my whole life, I feel like I don´t have to say that as often. Usually I just assume that you know how I feel. You are the only person who knows me better than I know myself, after all. I know I don’t say this as often as you would like, but please know that I do love you. With my whole heart.

 

We are slowly getting to the end, just few more reasons. Stick with me, will you?

 

Reason number 23- You are the biggest jerk I have ever met, but I love you anyway. Does this even need an explanation? We both have our own moments, you more often than me, but overall, you are an amazing human being.

 

Reason number 24- Because you are my whole world. You know I am not cheesy. But let me put this straight. You are my everything. My Moon, my Sun. My day, my night. My stars. My whole goddamn universe. I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts me to just think about not having you with me, by my side. So, I am begging you, never leave me.

Last, but not least...

Reason number 25- Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend every second of the day with you. I love you so much that now I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Even after so many years together, I still love you as much as I loved you back then, when you confessed under the cherry blossom. And my love will only continue to grow.

The world could end tomorrow, Byun Baekhyun. As you know me, I want to live without regrets. I want to die without regrets.

That is why I, Do Kyungsoo, am asking you, Byun Baekhyun, my sunshine, my world, to marry me. To spend the rest of our lifes together. Through thick and thin. I cannot promise you a perfect life. But I can promise you that I will love you forever. Forever and beyond.

Please marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Baeksoo fanfiction.... and I decided to write fluff? Oh God. Oh God.  
> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Well, Baeksoo for life.
> 
> Byeee


End file.
